


To Forgive (The Aftermath)

by Crystallinee



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 22:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20033050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystallinee/pseuds/Crystallinee
Summary: White, Blue and Yellow Diamond spend a moment together in the aftermath of the healing, coming to terms with their love for Pink. Angst/Hurt/Comfort. Slight Bellow Diamond. Set after the season finale.





	To Forgive (The Aftermath)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after the finale back in January, mostly to come to terms with it myself, and I thought I would finally share. Reviews are loved.

"I wish she could see this... us, sitting here."

The sun had settled just behind the horizon, reflecting in the calm sea. For the three Diamonds, the peace was unusual.

"I think she knows." Blue looked at Yellow, a mellow smile on her face. "She must have seen everyone together, being _happy_. Even if there is much left to do."

Yellow took her outreached hand and felt her own vision turn blurry for a moment, but Blue's tears had already dried. It must have been an hour since she last cried.

"I think this was what she wanted all along," Blue said. "I can feel her aura all around this place. Around Earth."

White Diamond sat on the edge of the large rock in front of them, at the edge of Beach City, her legs down in the water below and her heels settled steadily on the ocean floor. Her back was turned to them. She had been lost in thought and as unreachable as ever since their bath in the fountain.

Her voice, when she spoke, was low and hushed.

"If I could do it all over, I would. If only I was able to show her. What I would do to have her back..."

There was a pink overcast in the sky, the lingering remains from the sun, and something akin to organic cherry blossoms floated by in the mild breeze. The Earth truly was a flourishing planet. Homeworld didn't have views like this.

Blue leaned into Yellow's side, feeling her arm around her shoulders. She closed her eyes and reminisced about having the smaller gem in her hand, but there was no sorrow tainting the memory, not like before. "She is at peace now, isn't she? Like before she entered this Universe."

The pink light from the sky grew stronger, wrapping the three of them up in a light that was just like the one Steven had shone from his gem.

"Pink," White whispered. Almost as if in prayer, she watched the light spread and intensify all around them. She placed her hands in front of her chest, where her heart would have been if she had one, if she wasn't a being made of brittle cold diamond and light. Her hands clenched tightly.

"You are still a part of me. You were the warmest light."

Blue and Yellow leaned closer to her, their hands still intertwined, soaking up the light that was so warm, so soft, so strong, listening as White spoke with a voice that was like singing, yet cracking at the edges. "Ever since I first saw you, Starlight… you were unexpected. Different. Not made for our world. I didn't know you were made for this one."

A small flower with a gem in the middle landed on top of her hands. She cradled the pink creature.

"I can feel her," Blue said suddenly, voice thick with emotion. "She's close. She's _here_."

"_Pink_," Yellow's voice was half-choked.

They both fell silent as White bent down and kissed the tiny flower once, before placing it gently at the surface of the sea, watching it float. "I'm sorry, Starlight. I am sorry, and I am happy… that you created yourself."

Large tears fell down her eyes, landing in puddles on the ground, glimmering with stars. She felt too big and harsh for this place.

Blue and Yellow leaned closer and White turned, slowly. She wrapped her arms around both of them, holding them, treasuring them for all the time that had been and would be. She looked them both in the eyes.

"Do you want to stay here?"

Seeing their confusion, White attempted to smile. "This is her place, for every color of the spectrum. It's no place for me, but do you want to stay on Earth?"

"We can't leave our gems on Homeworld," Yellow said immediately. Blue continued: "We have many things to set right. We owe this to Pink, and to Steven… and to ourselves. We need to change things at home."

The pink light shifted in the air, assembling in front of them like a pillar of light, almost taking a familiar shape. They called out for her at the same time, breathless and crouched together. The figure in the light smiled, carefree as always as she reached out one tiny hand. They reached out for her, welcoming her. The light faded away, melting into the golden pink tint that still lined the darkening sky, and the gem flower drifted gently towards the horizon.

"What is this?" White clutched Blue and Yellow's hands, something terrified in her eyes.

"Love," Blue said, looking at Yellow who gazed back at her. Tears flowed freely down Blue's face now. "She wanted us to know that she has forgiven us." The usually pressing sorrow had become light again, and she spoke with certainty she didn't know she had. "She still loves us, like we love her."

Yellow closed her eyes tightly and leaned her forehead against her shoulder.

"This was the place where she was happy," Blue mumbled, hands grasping the others. "Where she was loved, and still is."

"But she is gone," White whispered. "She is never coming back. I know that now."

"No," Yellow said firmly, looking up at her. "She's still here."

"She is this," Blue mumbled. "She is everything warm and bright, like Steven."

The light wrapped them up as they held on to each other, expanding like a supernova with a light that blasted through the skies and sea, without harm, without sound. For a moment they melted together and overflowed, as one, perfectly in sync, cradling the Earth like they once cradled Pink when she had just emerged from the ground, after so many millennia of waiting. Their beloved Pink, the starlight that she was, their reason and the purpose.

They watched the flower disappear at sea when the sky went dark, and the stars got brighter.

Somewhere out there, a meteorite struck a planet.


End file.
